


包售后吗

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 第一人称：&是星，^是乐。结局灵感来源于《高岭之花》
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	包售后吗

&  
车胎缓缓滚动，窗外的景物渐渐向后推移，直到学校完全消失在后视镜中，我长出一口气，才有了毕业的实感。  
回到家已经傍晚了，一摸裤兜发现又忘了带钥匙，隔着门板都能听到我妈正伴着EDM炒菜，我握紧拳头咣咣砸门。  
“朴志晟！你老妈还没聋呢！”我妈很快开了门，在被她手中挥舞的锅铲击中前我一个闪现钻进卧室。  
放下塞着毕业证书的双肩包，我双手枕着后脑勺躺在床上，落日余晖铺满整个房间，大面积的暖色块有点容易让人伤感。  
毕业前好好实习着的公司在要签三方合同时突然变了副嘴脸，疲于应付这种社会关系的我在挣扎了一小会儿后选择放弃。不过，工作黄了并没有让我特别难过，可能是因为也没有非要从事这个领域行业的意向吧。  
总是要恰饭的嘛，那还能做什么呢？我翻了个身，目光落在书柜最高那层，夕阳隔着玻璃柜门给之前参加舞蹈比赛拿的奖杯镀上一层金光，像被小王子用玻璃罩子妥帖保护着的玫瑰花。要是把特长当成工作呢？  
吃晚饭的时候，我试探性地跟我妈提出想去舞蹈工作室上班，不出意外挨了她一记爆栗：“臭小子，整天想一出是一出，从小到大除了好多鱼外对什么东西有过长性？”  
好像也是。  
五岁的时候和大人一起看了电视里的丛林探险节目，觉得特有意思想当探险家，隔天幼儿园午休时段睡意朦胧地在走廊碰上蜈蚣，以一声划破长空吵醒所有小朋友的尖叫终止了这个念想。  
九岁的时候以为多吃喜之郎就能成为宇航员，于是坚持每天一个拼命吃了半学期，导致大牙被蛀疼得满地打滚，后遗症是至今听到喜之郎三个字组合在一起就反胃。  
十三岁的时候迷上了科幻小说，坚信宇宙里一定有外星人。正是青春期抽条的时候，我个子蹿得比其他同学快，手也异于常人地大，对好多鱼的喜爱升级到能当主食的程度。我笃定自己的不寻常之处是因为血管里流着外星人的血液，于是开始写以自己活动范围为样本区间的地球观察日记，算是提前给同类准备见面礼吧，并期待着哪天走在放学路上的我能像果冻一样被开着小飞碟来地球出差的同类哧溜一下吸走。然而作业越来越多，书包越来越重，每晚溺于学海之际都能被我妈一瓶热牛奶及时托上水面获得喘息机会，让我发自内心地觉得世上只有妈妈好，不回外星也挺好。  
闷热的夏日傍晚，余光发觉窗外阴了天，也不知道是太阳赶着下日班还是暴雨着急上夜班。我咬着筷子头对我妈的碎碎念左耳进右耳出，在无限神游中解决了晚饭。  
“对了，你还记得钦钦哥哥吗？小时候总爱和你抢电视机遥控器的那个，”我妈赶在暴雨来临前把衣服从阳台抱回屋，我收拾碗筷的手顿了顿，“他最近回来了。李阿姨说他准备办个舞蹈工作室，你要不要和他联系一下？”  
  
  
^  
下午三点，我在被遮光窗帘裹着的房间里准时醒来，简单洗漱后又回到了床上。  
今天看点什么好呢，我打开电脑，备好拉面和冰红茶，支起小桌板，严谨程度仅次于思考找什么理由敲董思成一顿火锅。想来想去，还是《大话西游》吧。  
小时候我看不明白这部电影，单纯认为是部喜剧，长大后捋清了人物关系，才发现是个大悲剧。前世今生纠缠不清，看着像三个人的电影，实际上是四个人的爱而不得。大多数人都心疼在至尊宝心里留下一滴泪的紫霞，我却意难平于和孙悟空错过的白晶晶。  
拉面泡了五分钟差不多可以吃了，我没按下暂停键，低头掰好叉子再拧开瓶盖。翻来覆去看了太多遍，台词我都能背下来了。第一口冰红茶灌进喉咙里的时候，我听见紫霞笑着说：“我的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天他会踩着七色云彩来娶我…”  
意中人还没到，对家先到了。在至霞cp文榜单产粮量第一的董老师进屋前，我迅速躺下装睡。董思成深知我秉性，冷哼一声刷啦打开遮光窗帘，我像被揪着冠提起来的公鸡从嗓子里扯出一丝哀嚎。  
“别搞极圈了，”董老师扫了眼屏幕，“见见太阳吧。”  
他出现的时间点太不寻常，我耷拉着脑袋坐起身，瓮声瓮气地问他什么事。  
“最近是淡季，下周我带员工去日本休一周假，你帮我看看店吧，其他人我不放心。”  
董思成毕业回国后开了个小家电店，靠着温州人的精明天赋经营得有模有样，是家长口中年少有为的标杆人物。而作为他表弟的我，上个月辞去了入职不到一年的工作，没什么积蓄也不想让家里知道，现在只能边投简历边暂住在他家，说好听点是休养生息，不给自己挽尊就是条咸鱼。  
董思成强行提拉我的嘴角扯出一个假笑：“哎，年轻人不要老丧着一张脸嘛。帮我看店很轻松的，回来给你带日本的拉面，好不好？”  
看在拉面的份上，我勉强点点头。  
“不过，你也要像我们店里普通员工一样按时上下班噢，不能迟到早退，不能开小差，每三天要给店里做一次大扫除…”  
这也太黑了吧？在我揭竿而起之际，董思成一句话又把我按回了床上：“辞职的事情现在还没跟家里说吧？我这么护着你，帮帮哥哥不过分吧？”  
“好…”我顺口八卦了一句，“哎哥，你是休年假还是探亲啊？”  
“当然是年假。”董思成从牙缝里挤出了个笑容，吓得我汗毛倒立马上回敬了个乖巧的表情，“下周一开始上班噢。对了，店里有监控，就算身在海外我也会抽出时间关心弟弟的。”  
说罢，他扬起手把我的头发揉得更乱，然后十分满意地转身离开。我对着董世仁的背影狠狠挥了几下拳头，这哥仿佛自带后视镜：“在背后说别人坏话的小朋友容易遭到报应，吃拉面没有调料包和叉子噢。”  
我维持着僵硬笑容，目送董思成踩着疑似紫霞意中人同款色彩鲜艳他十分喜欢的鞋子轻快离开，手抖着调了十个早起闹钟决定从明天开始倒时差。  
  
  
&  
钦钦哥哥约我在咖啡店见面，我不好再像小时候一样称呼他，见面之前先开始在微信上改叫他TEN哥。他远远看到我，隔着玻璃窗对我点头示意。我加快脚步穿过马路，心情轻快得像咖啡店门口随风摇曳的贝壳风铃。  
他点了冰美式，在询问了我的口味后替我点了茉香奶绿，笑着说志晟还是没变。  
TEN哥长我几岁，他妈妈和我妈妈是发小，小时候我们两家住得近所以经常互相串门。我才刚开始迷上少儿频道的时候他就已经对动画片不感冒了，每次乖乖应下大人嘱咐的“要让着弟弟”之后，趁着他们暂时离开总会和我抢遥控器换到探索频道看动物世界。被抢了遥控器的我正要哭时，他会用提早准备好的糖塞住我的嘴，以换来一小段无人打扰的观赏时间。  
可惜我们相处的时间并不多，在我刚上小学的时候，他随着家人移居国外，一直到最近才打算回国创业。听我妈说，他从艺术学院毕业，唱歌、跳舞、画画、摄影样样精通，是个不折不扣的艺术家啊。  
跟着他看了那么多次动物世界，导致儿时的我有好一阵子不管看谁都会下意识先把对方归类为某种动物。精瘦的早点摊阿姨是斑羚，胖乎乎的门卫叔叔是大象，弹琴很好听的圆眼睛邻居姐姐是小熊猫。TEN哥好像变了，又好像没变，小时候是调皮机灵的小黑猫，长大后是端庄优雅的大黑猫。  
“我们志晟考虑清楚了吗？”他冲我眨了眨眼睛。  
我告诉他，其实我对自己也有点没信心。就像我妈说的那样，我对什么都没太有长性，跳舞是我的特长也算是我喜欢的事，但没有喜欢到能刻入骨血，我怕万一哪天不再喜欢了会不知道该怎么面对它。  
“但是世界上有太多的人不得不靠着做不喜欢的事情而生存，”他笑着宽慰我，“你能遇到喜欢的事情，并且有机会把它作为工作，已经幸运太多了。”  
我点头认同他的话，决定给自己尝试的机会。  
参观完舞蹈工作室，他告诉我，因为才刚租下这层楼还没开始正式运营，所以需要我帮忙做一些前期准备工作。  
“现在还缺一套音响。我有个大学同学是附近一家家电店老板，之前我已经找他付过定金了，”TEN哥把一张卡塞到我手里，给我发了地址和老板的联系方式，“下午我还有点事，拜托你去付一下尾款顺便提货吧。”  
午饭吃的是便利店的大份炒面，我拖着满当当的胃缓缓挪动，被日光蒸出阵阵困意。还剩三分之一路程时，突然下起了对流雨，街上行人都被浇得四下逃窜，我只能咬着牙拔腿往家电店跑。  
这雨实在是下得不是时候。好不容易跑到目的地，我从家电店玻璃门上看见自己的倒影，头发横七竖八倒在头上，像个野蛮生长的小热带雨林，衣服里贮藏的水滴在我停止奔跑后顺着袖口和裤脚淌在地上汇成了迷你溪流。我被自己身上的微型自然景观逗得想笑，却又怕贸然进店把地板弄脏，只能先敲了几下门。  
没人答应。  
透过玻璃门，只看见一个男孩子背对着我站在高凳上擦柜子，是在搞卫生吗？我刚推开门，马上被音乐声轰了出来——这玻璃门的隔音效果也太好了，怪不得他听不到。  
还是先进去吧，我尽力拧了拧衣服上的水，再次推开了门。  
  
  
^  
今天是正式上班的第六天，吃过午饭后本来盘算着偷次懒不打扫卫生，在无聊地跟亮着红灯的监控大眼瞪小眼一分钟后，我哥突然一条“你在干嘛”的微信把我吓得不轻，尽管可能是巧合，我还是心虚地开始洗抹布。  
中午下起了暴雨，我心里所有因打扫卫生激起的躁郁瞬间被清零，连移动椅子都是用搬的而不是拖的。  
说实话，在脱离遮光窗帘庇护之前，我从未料到自己会这么喜欢下雨天。下雨天，从生理角度来说能让我暂时避免被太阳炙烤得更像咸鱼，从心理角度来看能提高我的工作舒适度。家电店下午本就客流稀少，加上是雨天，那么客流量基本为零。  
这种时候我有很多方式打发工作时间，发发呆、吃吃小零食、玩玩台式电脑上的单机游戏，时间很快就会过去，最重要的是可以在店里随便放我喜欢的歌。我觉得我爱豆的歌特别neo，特适合涤荡心灵，我哥却总嫌他们歌吵，说不适合在公众场合放。哼，才不要跟商人谈论艺术。  
出发前我哥和我说他有个搞艺术的大学同学在店里定了套音响，这几天会来取，也不知道到底什么时候会来。他和我爱豆同姓李，听起来就很亲切，如果这位艺术家有空的话我可以让他听听我爱豆的音乐，或许还能跟他探讨下歌曲艺术性呢。  
我连好蓝牙音响，点开最喜欢的把音量调到最大，TY的声音填满整间屋子，他永远是能让我瞬间电量满格的精神红牛。我拿起抹布站在高凳上边擦柜子边跟着拉，其实我从小都有个rapper梦，我妈非给我扼杀在摇篮里了，如果当年我努力抗争那么一小下，说不定今天已经出道了呢。  
接下来是killingpart，虽然我已经能跟得上TY拉的速度了但他那个高难度劈叉还是…  
“请问是董老板吗？”突如其来的低音炮让我虎躯一震，然后我不可思议地在几秒钟内完成了手抖扔抹布、左脚踩右脚、身体失衡、从高凳上摔倒、落地劈叉一系列动作，没想到人生中第一次cover我爱豆的舞会发生在这个时间这个地点这个人面前，结束的瞬间还伴随着一阵清脆的撕裂声。  
更迷惑的是，第一时间攫住我大脑的不是痛觉而是羞耻感。  
  
  
&  
没想到会把那个男孩子吓成这样，我愧疚地把他扶起来不停地道歉。他看起来年纪很小，脸颊和耳朵红红的，似乎不太想跟我对视。  
“不是。”他撑着后腰看着地面，只对我说了这两个字。  
啊？什么不是？我的目光往下移动，落在他的胸牌上，原来不是董老板。  
我说我是来取音响的，然后把椅子从地上捞起来，想先扶他坐下。  
“我没办法坐诶，也没办法帮你提货，”他终于抬眼与我对视，然后指着自己的裤子，“我裤子破了。”  
都怪我。我又开始向他道歉，他摆摆手示意我停下。  
“这个时段客流量应该不大吧？”我想起TEN哥在工作室里替我留了一套新的运动服，尽量放缓语速让自己听起来不那么像诱拐，“不如你先找个人来顶班，跟我回舞蹈工作室换个裤子吧，我那儿有新的，你这个样子下了班也不方便回去。”  
“没关系，我直接关门就行，其他人都休假去了。”意外的是他对我好像没什么戒备，语气里似乎还带着点雀跃，是因为我面善吗？  
暴雨退去，太阳又重新钻出云层。我把衬衫外套脱下来让他系在腰间作为遮挡，看他动作娴熟地给大门落了锁，气定神闲地冲我笑：“走吧，李老师。”  
敢情是把我当成TEN哥了。我尴尬地按了按鬓角，随即向他解释。他的目光一点点黯淡下来，我感觉自己好像又做了件错事。  
静默了几秒，他问我：“你知道NTC吗？”  
今天有听TEN哥提起过这个组合，理智告诉我这是挽救尴尬气氛的最后一次机会，直觉让我脱口而出：“不知道。”  
然后是一路无言。他在离我半米远的地方走得不快不慢，刘海被汗打湿没有规律地粘在脑门上，像虎皮猫的花纹。他在阳光下白得似乎随时要消失，耳尖还越来越红。我感觉雨后的太阳更毒了，衣服里的水珠在蒸发时好像还带走了我体内的水分，不然怎么会感觉越来越渴。  
我把他带进了更衣室，给他扔了条新裤子后返身出门。  
门没关好。我无意间从舞蹈室镜子里发现了这件极其危险的事，却一时移不开眼。他换下了破裤子，但没急着穿新裤子，而是仔细翻看标签确认尺码和正反。拜托…运动裤有什么好确认的啊，闭着眼睛套上去不都一个样嘛。我慌忙捡起小桌子上的晨报，试图转移注意力，余光里两条细白的腿却像装满了茉香奶绿的吸管，顺带把我心里椰果般乱七八糟的念头搅动得一团糟。  
“有水吗？我好渴。”五分钟后，他终于走出更衣室，“刚才在大太阳底下走太久，感觉快要中暑了。”  
我给他递了瓶矿泉水，盯着他小口啜饮时颤动的喉结，感觉我才是真正中暑的人。  
  
  
^  
身心皆遭重创，休个病假不过分吧？我换好新裤子后直接买了一堆零食回家躺平。不知道是单纯想用监控吓唬我还是真的看到我太惨放我一马，大扫除没做完，班也没上完，董思成竟然都没追究。算算日子他也差不多该回来了，神奇的是微信里没再弹出他的消息。  
也可能是沉醉于温柔乡了吧。我翻了个身，想起他最近打游戏连麦时不时冒出来的日语和深夜频频亮起的手机屏幕，面无表情地继续看刚缓存好的豆瓣高分爱情电影合集。  
隔天，那个把我吓劈叉的男孩子又来了。他交了尾款，我把洗好晒干的裤子还给他，有种一手交钱一手交货的诡异仪式感。  
我给店门落了锁，和他一同推着音响往舞蹈工作室走。可能是看我没什么大碍，他比上次见面健谈多了。虽然我对劈叉事件的羞耻感还没完全消除，但并不想拉着脸让他放不下负担。  
他说李老师是那家舞蹈工作室的老板，也算是他半个哥，还告诉我其实他听过NTC的名字，只是不太了解这个团所以才会下意识回答我不知道。  
“那你有兴趣了解一下吗？”我迅速把盘着的腿调整成虔诚的跪姿，做好了安利准备。  
他好像有点被吓到，愣了一下说可以，正好能试试新音响的音质。  
“怎么样？还不错吧？”为了不影响听众体验，我拼命掐自己大腿忍住不跟着TY拉，深谙好东西不能一次吃太多的道理，忍痛只放了几首热门主打歌。  
他一脸肃然：“很neo。”  
果然是艺术家的弟弟，我暗自开心。他突然指着音响问我包售后吗。  
“包！当然包！”我在心里补了一句，不止包音响的还包安利的。  
他显然又被我语气里的亢奋吓了一跳，我迫不及待地想把他发展成同担，立马掏出手机提出要加微信：“音响有问题的话打店里电话，想了解NTC的话随时微信找我噢。”  
他点点头。  
我的微信里很快弹出一条新的信息：js25请求添加您为好友。  
  
  
&  
告别前，辰乐又说了一遍：“对NTC有任何疑问的话都可以找我噢。”他在舞蹈工作室门口回过头对我笑，眼睛变成了很可爱的“一”字，脸颊鼓鼓挤出了猫咪纹。  
我独自练了一阵子舞，准备切歌的时候才发现攒了一整个手机锁屏界面的未读信息，其中最新一条微信是辰乐给我发的NTC歌单。  
我点开歌单，抱着膝盖坐在木地板上，镜子里浑身是汗的我很狼狈，像淋了雨一样狼狈。偌大的舞蹈室很快被他喜欢的音乐填满，我身体里有个地方却好像空落落的，可能是把什么东西遗失在了那个雨天。  
“志晟很喜欢这样的歌吗？”TEN哥的声音从背后冒出来，我才发觉自己意识出走得有多严重，“新音响不错嘛，在屋子外面都听得很清楚呢。”  
我没头没脑地回了句我想养猫。  
“唔，也不错。”他点点头。  
还没来得及问哪里不错，一个电话就把他叫了出去。没几分钟他折了回来，说他那个开家电店的大学同学今天携员工从日本休年假回来准备聚餐，问我们要不要一起。  
那是不是又有机会能见到辰乐？我忙不迭地应了下来。  
聚餐地点在家电店二楼，他们打算在露台烧烤。我和TEN哥去到时，大家已经开烤一阵子了，跟董老板打过招呼后，TEN哥开始端着酒杯和其他人寒暄。辰乐坐在露台边的小方凳上，隔着篝火的白烟问我要不要吃鸡翅和玉米，在场的人里我只跟他比较熟，于是顺理成章搬了小凳子挪到他旁边。  
我发现和吃烧烤相比，他好像更热衷于烤给别人吃。一晚上下来没说上几句话，倒是我餐盘里的食物一直在更新，他看我吃得很积极的样子，又笑出了猫咪纹。老实说，在认识他之前，我从未想过竟然会有同性和可爱这个形容词搭配起来毫无违和感。  
借着火光我发现他脸上蹭了好几道煤灰，看起来更像猫了，于是抬起手背替他擦掉，篝火在这时候跳动了几下，把他脸颊映得通红。  
TEN哥和董老板久别重逢喝了不少酒，借着醉意嚷嚷着要玩真心话大冒险。董老板第一次转酒瓶就转到了辰乐，问出了我也很想知道的问题：“辰乐有没有喜欢的人？”  
“当然有啦。”火光在辰乐眼里闪烁，我却不大开心。  
“是谁啊快告诉哥！”  
他狡黠地眨眨眼：“那是下一个问题。”  
董老板第二次转瓶子，又指向了辰乐。  
“怎么又是我啊！哥你是不是针对我！”他炸毛的时候竟然还能嚎出海豚音。  
董老板一脸八卦：“说吧，是谁？”  
“那当然是TY啊，”辰乐笑得一脸满足，“哥你不是知道的嘛，我最喜欢他了。”  
我暗暗松了口气，董老板一副我就知道会这样的表情给辰乐倒了一杯啤酒：“知道了，别养鲸鱼哈。”  
辰乐一口气灌下酒，脸迅速皱成一团。我忍不住偷笑，却不小心撞上TEN哥的目光。  
“志晟今晚怎么这么兴奋？”TEN哥顺着我的目光看了辰乐一眼，若有所思地扬了扬下巴。  
我迅速调整表情：“没什么。就是突然很认同哥的观点，养猫挺不错的。”  
时间不早了，董老板提议再玩一轮就结束。瓶子最后指向了我，还没来得及张口，有人突然指着天空说有流星，一时间所有人纷纷双手合十。TEN哥对我说：“那我们志晟，许个愿吧。”  
“我想拥有超能力。”我对着流星坠落的方向虔诚地说，希望我的喜欢能变得长久，不管是对跳舞，还是对…  
“笨蛋，愿望说出来就不灵了。”辰乐突然在背后戳了下我的肩膀。  
  
  
^  
在大家都对着流星许愿时，董思成突然抱着志晟说不要离开他，惊得在场所有人都满脸问号，直到他接着喊出一个日本名字，我才晓得他真的喝多了。  
好不容易把我哥从志晟身上扒拉下来，带他回家洗脸换衣服躺好，我才抽出空给志晟发了微信表示歉意。  
对面很快回复了没关系，闲扯了几句后我迅速发了个晚安的表情包结束对话。  
再不结束的话可能明早起来我的脸还是这个颜色吧，我对着镜子用水拍拍脸颊，不知道是因为酒精还是篝火，竟然到现在都还这么红。  
本以为他们休假回来我就可以恢复咸鱼作息，没想到第二天一大早又被董扒皮从床上拎起。  
“李老师工作室的音响出了点问题。”  
那跟我有什么关系…  
“当初是经你手给人家的，一会儿去做个售后服务。”  
“哥，我没学过这个，哪会修音响啊？”早晨刚启动的大脑还理不清董思成话里的逻辑关系，我闭着眼睛本能反抗。  
“他说不是什么大问题，去看看吧。”  
“可是…”  
“让你去就去，哪来这么多话，”董思成打断我，“之前觉得你一个人看店太辛苦，还打算休假回来给你按正常日薪结算工资，现在看来…”  
“…我去！去还不行吗？”我哥抓我命门的功力比店里挂的捕蚊灯捉虫还强，我认命地起床洗漱。  
带着小工具箱和一身起床气推开舞蹈工作室大门时，志晟正在练舞。这是我第一次看他跳舞。他T恤的下摆随着音乐节奏律动掀起一阵小风，好像也刮到了我心口，起床气被消了大半。  
直到音乐停下，志晟才发现我杵在门口。他问我是不是等了很久，我摇摇头。后知后觉发现不太对劲，这音响不是还好好地放着歌吗，让我一大早来干嘛呢？  
他指着音响背后：“螺钉掉了。”  
“…”我咬了咬后槽牙，这么大个人了，不能自己用螺丝刀拧好吗？  
志晟一脸无辜：“工作室里没有工具可以拧诶。”  
行吧，我叹了口气。也不是技术型售后问题，我还能搞定。  
上好最后一颗螺钉，我撑着膝盖站起来，志晟给我递了罐可乐。  
“谢啦。”我接过来大口灌下。  
本来以为这是偶然事件，没想到几乎成为了日常。我的咸鱼生活里除了吃拉面睡觉看电影投简历之外，还多了个维修李老板家音响的选项。说来奇怪，我严重怀疑这音响和我八字不合，时不时出些小毛病，还都是不必返厂只需要我动动手的非技术性售后问题；我哥也很怪，次次都指名放我出来。  
好在总有志晟陪我。每次去舞蹈工作室的时候他都在，陪我插科打诨，修理完之后还会雷打不动地给我递罐可乐。  
我满意地瘫在木地板上，觉得每次维修日即使没下雨也不再那么难熬了。  
  
&  
音响当然没问题，有问题的只有我。  
那天送喝醉的董老板和辰乐回家后，我陷入苦恼，不知道以后该找什么借口见他。洗澡前，我从换下来的牛仔裤裤兜里翻到了保修卡，想起辰乐信誓旦旦保证包售后的真挚眼神，突然间有了主意。  
我熬夜研究了这款音响的构造，发掘了一些维修难度适合辰乐又没有显著人为破坏痕迹的售后问题，打算从第二天开始创造相处机会。  
TEN哥似乎每天都很忙，董老板时不时会来工作室找他，不过他们都没再关注音响的事情。在我单方面努力下，我和辰乐之间的距离在慢慢缩短。不管是在舞蹈室见面还是在微信里聊天，总感觉跟他有说不完的话。他说过最近有点喜欢可乐，所以每次维修结束我都会准备好可口可乐，和他一起边喝边坐在地上休息。  
“这个夏天好长啊，”辰乐正背对着我收拾工具箱，“好在还有可乐，能把讨厌的夏天变成最可口的时节。”  
“怎么会，”我下意识小声嘟囔，“夏天哪有你可口。”  
“啊？”他迷茫地转头。  
“没什么。”我赶紧别过头，幸好他没听清，否则会发觉我和可乐罐子同个色系的脸吧。  
从初夏到深秋，时间过得很快。听说董老板终于成功脱单，辰乐找到了新工作不再是咸鱼，TEN哥的舞蹈工作室正式开张，我也戴上老师的名牌收了很多学员，逐渐忙碌起来的新生活减少了联系时间。  
这天下了最后一节课，学生们鱼贯而出，我坐在地上发呆。  
感觉当初做的决定没错。刨去生存问题，我的确很享受跳舞这份工作，也比原来对自己更有信心。但在这样充实的生活中，我还有机会制造出别的精彩吗？  
“还没走？”头顶的灯突然亮了，TEN哥斜背着包走了进来。  
“嗯…在思考一些事情。”  
“思考归思考，你别老盯着音响，我犯怵，”TEN哥掸了掸音响上的灰，“今天不会又要拆它了吧？”  
“…”我想起无意间听到他跟董老板通话时蹦出的几个单词，以及董老板对频繁派遣辰乐提供售后服务一事毫无意见，好像明白了什么。TEN哥人真好，差点忘了他是属猫的，对我一直是看破不说破。  
“傻小子，”他轻轻点了点我的额头，从包里掏出两张植物园展览门票塞到我手里，“上周和董思成吃饭，他说辰乐一直在抱怨抢不到这个展的票，今天我特地去帮你弄了两张，千万别浪费啊。”  
我发了条微信告诉辰乐自己有票，问他这周末有没有空。他几乎是秒回了信息，看到后面紧跟着的一大串惊叹号和欢呼表情包，我的心情像搭乘了蒲公英。  
我们相约周六早上十点在植物园门口见。周五晚上我像第一次秋游前的小学生兴奋得差点睡不着，导致第二天起迟了，距离约定时间还有五分钟才匆匆赶到。  
辰乐来得比我早，在银杏树下安安静静地揣着兜。他染了胡萝卜色的头发，显得更白了，站在落叶铺成的金黄地毯上像片迷了路的飘零枫叶。  
看到他的瞬间，大脑给我下了唯一一个动作指令：奔向他。  
  
  
^  
志晟从马路对面跑来，薄藤色的发梢跟着他一蹦一跳，像早春的飞花。他看起来瘦了些，但我没有很担心，因为从表情里能读出他现在过得很好。  
我们肩并肩地走进植物园，让我想起初见时肩并肩地走在午后的柏油路上。几个月前我就打算要来看这个展，无奈抢不到票，也不知道他怎么会恰到好处地来消除我的烦恼。但新的烦恼出现了，自从见到他的那一刻开始，我的精神就无法集中在看展之上。  
可能是异于平常的沉默让志晟以为我累了，走到热带植物区时他提出坐下休息。我们顶着鲜艳的发色坐在热带花丛间的木质长椅上，奇妙地能与周围五颜六色的植物融为一体。阳光穿过透明玻璃棚子折射在我们身上，闭上眼睛，感觉自己像株正在进行光合作用的小花。  
志晟正弯着腰系鞋带，给我留了个圆咕隆咚的后脑勺。他有根没染好的半透明头发在阳光下忽闪忽闪，像根电量不足的小天线，饭点要到了，是在向好多鱼星球发射饥饿讯号吗？我鬼使神差地凑了过去。  
他猛地起身，让我结结实实亲了一下他的小天线，与其说是亲，不如说是被撞了一下比较合适。我疼得眼泛泪花，完了完了，成年之后我还没在同性面前哭过，万一眼眶真的盛不住这一小包水，感觉是比在他面前劈叉撕坏裤子还丢脸的程度。  
我忍不住抬头试图憋回眼泪，他慌张的大手却覆上了我的嘴唇，成功把我的注意力从眼睛转向嘴，而嘴唇此时产生了一种从未有过的麻麻的感觉。奇怪，他是通过小天线发送电报和我的眼泪商量好了要站在同一个战线的吧。  
志晟小心翼翼地揉了好一会儿，轻声问我还疼不疼。明明他的指节是凉的，我的脸颊却在急速升温。是因为坐在花丛中吗，我感觉自己身体里有一百只蝴蝶*准备振翅而出。  
就是这一刻吧，我要对他说。  
  
  
&  
早上出门前我看了眼日历，夏天早已结束。但白昼还没有变得比黑夜短，叶子也还没有落得比花瓣多，我对秋天来临其实一直没什么特别的感觉。大人们都说这是个收获的季节，可能只有到收获那刻我才会有实感吧。  
而现在我突然觉得自己很幸运，那天晚上对流星许的愿望实现了。  
虽然他只是缓缓勾起嘴角望着我，但我知道我将会看到蝴蝶，它们会带来我想要的答案。

**Author's Note:**

> *源于电影 台词：妈妈说，当我们爱上一个人，就像有一百只蝴蝶在肚中翩翩起舞，然后就会飞着飞着，飞到了心里，就像心花怒放的感觉。


End file.
